Days in the Life of Dil Pickles
by celrock
Summary: Dil tells about things that happened in his life when he was 2-years-old. Story was inspired by recent events that came about while spending time with my nephew in real life.
1. Chapter 1

Days in the Life of Dil Pickles

Summary: Dil tells about things that happened in his life when he was 2-years-old. Story was inspired by recent events that came about while spending time with my nephew in real life.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Zack, Zadon, his sister Elena, Sherry Berry, and any other OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, and Rosie is owned by Nairobi-harper.

Chapter 1

Dil POV

Life as a two-year-old isn't easy for anybody, but it's aspecially not easy when you're left alone in the dust, to fend for yourself, while your older brother and closest friends get to go off to something that big kids do, preschool. But rather than sitting here, moaning and complaining to you all about the hardships, maybe you'd rather hear a story. A story that took place over two days, and proved to me who my real bestest friend was. It all started, when I awoke from my nap at the tired center. I was spending the morning with my grandpa Lou and grandma Lulu, while mommy ran some Aarons, and as usual, my brother was off at preschool. Though when we waked up that morning, he was sneezing and coughing a little bit. I recall asking him if he was ok, to which he simply replied, "I'm fine Dilly, don't worry about me."

I saw him off to preschool, and thought nothing of it. When I got to the tired home, my grandparents greeted me with open arms, and I spent a lovely morning with them, as my grandpa put on that boring fishy show on TV, dozing off in his easy chair, while grandma was in their little kitchenette, making a tray of pumpkin spice cookies for a big fall celebration she and grandpa would be attending the nextest day. Wanting to help my grandma, I tried to make my way into the kitchen, only to be put back into the living room with my sleeping grandpa to my dismay, because grandma toldid me it was too dangerous for me to be in the kitchen. I scowled in disappointment, as I sat on the floor, watching the boring fishy show on TV, trying to find something to entertain myself. Life wasn't as interesting no more since everybody else went off to preschool, and I was the only little one left, surrounded by growed ups, who were too busy for any type of play time, so I did the nextest best thing I could think of, I too, collapsed to the floor, and took a nap, right along side my grandfather.

Later, I awoke to the unpleasant feeling of a wet diapie. Not only did I pee, but I had a major poopy too, and it only lefted me feeling uncomfortable. My crying awoke grandpa, who picked me up and changed my diapie. Then, I got to do something I had never done before! He led me into the small bathroom at their tired home, where he dumped the poopy out of my diapie into the potty.

"Here you go Scout." Said my grandpa, as he led me over to the potty, and put my hand on the flusher.

That's when I pressed down on it, and to my pleasant surprise, I saw my poopy go down the potty drain. I never felt so growed up in my entire life, and I couldn't wait for my brother to get out of preschool, so I could tell him about it, or better yet, do it later on that day at home, just to show how much closer I was getting to being able to use the potty very soon myself. My prayers were soon answered, when the doorbell at the tired home wrang. Me and grandpa went to answer the door, where mommy was standing, waiting to collect me.

"Did my little Dilly willy have a nice day?" My mommy asked me, as she scooped me into her arms, and grandma Lulu brought her my diapie bag.

"Darn tootin, and Dilly here flushed his own number two down the toilet after I changed his pants." Said my grandpa.

"Oh my, guess my little baby is really growing up after all." Said my mommy, as I just nodded and smiled, seeing I could still only talk to Peter, my brother, and our friends, I hadn't learndid enough words to really speak to the growed ups yet.

"Well we'd better be going, we've gotta go pick up Tommy from preschool." Said my mommy, as we waved goodbye, and we left the tired home.

Soon, mommy had me strapped into my car seat, and we headed for the community center, where my brother went to school. As mommy drove there, I thought back to what had to be the most worstest day of my entire two years of life, the firstest day of preschool for my big brother.

Flashback to a few weeks back

"I don't want you to go Tommy, don't go!" I cried between sobs, as I tugged on my brother's arm at the breakfast table, trying to get him to not leave.

"Dilly, I've gots to go." Said Tommy in a frustrated tone, as I had been difficult all morning, not looking forward to this very day.

He and I had been together practically every day since I was born. Even when we gotted losted in that forrest, and I almost gotted given away to the monkeys, my brother didn't let them take me away. He came to his senses and took me in, as we took a peaceful nap together, and well, most of you probably already know the rest of the story, so I won't bore you with details you already know. But now, my brother was going off to a place where I couldn't go yet. A place called preschool, where he'd get to spend time with all of our friends, leaving me behind. Then, I got an idea.

"I wanna go with you Tommy, please?" I begged.

"Sorry Dilly, you're too little. Mommy says you get to go nextest year." Tommy replied, as he got down from his chair at the kitchen table, and grabbed his new Reptar backpack off of the hook.

"Too little? Too little? I've never been too little before. And what about Zack? He's only two and he gets to go. Why don't I?" I protested.

"Well, uh, cuz, Zack's really smart, even smarterer than me, so he gets to go to school earlier than most kids." Explained Tommy.

"Ok Tommy. I'm gonna study really hard, and soon, I'll be joining your class before nextest year. You'll see." I said, as my brother just waved and lefted the room.

But as soon as he was out the door with my mommy, that ambition slid away from me, as I sank to the living room ccarpet, watching him ride away, as I started to cry. My daddy was downstairs in the basement, keeping busy with another one of his inventions, so I was alone to fend for myself, as I cried and cried, until my mommy returned a little while later, at which point, the expression on her face didn't look that much different from the one that had to be on mine. She returned through the front door, looking sad, with tears streaking her cheeks, which tells me she had already started crying before she gotted home. I had no idea my mommy would miss him this much too, but I guess she would, as she knowed Tommy longer than me. At that moment, I tottled over to my mommy, who had sat down in a chair in the living room, climbed into her lap, and the two of us embraced, as we cried together in one another's arms.

End of Flashback

The bestest part of the day though, was when Tommy gotted out of school in time for lunch. We'd go home, eat lunch together, and Tommy would show me all of the things he was learning at preschool. He was learning about all kinds of stuff, like the letters of the alphabet, his numbers, and just recently, they started on shapes. We pulled up to the school where I looked out the window to see them playing on the playground, just as they did to end every morning at preschool. On this particular day, my brother, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark purple long sleeve sweater with a red stripe across the middle that grandma Lulu had recently made for him, was playing in the sandbox with Phil, Lil, and Reptar?

I'm not kidding people, I seriously saw Reptar playing in the sandbox with them. Though he looked not much taller than Phil and Lil, so maybe it was Reptar Junior, but I'd ask Tommy when he gotted into the car. A few minutes later, his teacher, Miss Weamer, walked him over to the car, and my mommy rolled down her window to chat with her.

"Hi Misses Pickles, Tommy is ready to go home." Said Miss Weamer, as she approached the car.

"And how did things go today?" My mommy asked.

"Well, Tommy has definitely come down with the cold that's been plaguing our classroom. He was sneezing and coughing a lot this morning, complaining of a headache and a soar throat, and he was very quiet, not to mention, he didn't eat anything at snack time. I tried to take his temperature, but guess my thermometer needs new batteries." Explained Miss Weamer, as she helped Tommy get into the car.

I turned to look at my brother. He didn't look good at all. His face was pail, his eyes were drooping, and he had some snot hanging out of his nose.

"Well thanks for this report. If I should keep him home on Monday, you know why." Said my mommy.

"Ok. Have a good weekend Tommy, and feel better." Said Miss Weamer, as she waved and we started to pull away from the school.

"Bye Miss Weamer, thanks." Said my brother in a croaky, nazely voice, which toldid me he had caught the cold.

Now I knew this cold was going around, as it had hit the preschool not long after my brother started there. The firstest kid to get it, was a new friend we had all made upon them starting school. I even gotted a friend my age out of this ordeal too. The little boy in my brother's class name was Zadon. He had brown messy hair, similar to Chuckie's red hair, and when we met, he was wearing a light gray short sleeve shirt, dark blue shorts, and red shoes the same color as Chuckie's, only his tied with black laces instead of white ones. Like Chuckie, he was a bit shy, but I noticed that he and Zack seemed to be really close, as the few times I've seen him outside of preschool, he'd hang around with Zack, similarly to how Chuckie and my brother would spend time together. Now you may be wondering, how did I get a friend out of this ordeal? Well, Zadon has a little sister named Elena. She has blond hair pulled nback in two pigtails styled similarly to Kimi's three pigtails, and she wears a green dress. I metted her one day at the park, and we found we had a lot in common, being the youngest siblings in our families and all. The only difference? While I was disappointed to see my brother go off to school for a few hours everyday, Elena was happy to get some time apart from Zadon, cuz they didn't exactly get along. He was always telling her to leave his stuff alone, they fought over the TV, and many other things. Elena was happy to have a friend who was actually nice to her, and I, was happy to have a friend, simply because all of my other friends were in school now.

"So Tommy sweetie, did you have a nice day? Miss Weamer tells me you weren't feeling too well." My mommy asked worriedly.

"No mommy, I don't feel good." Tommy replied.

"Well don't you worry sweetie. Mommy will make it all better with some warm soup for lunch, and afterwards, you can take a nice nap." Said my mommy, as we pulled into the driveway.

"But, Tommy, we always play together after school, and today you promised me you'd tell me all about shapes." I cried.

My brother didn't say anything. He just unbuckled his car seat, hopped out of the car, and as soon as mommy had me unbuckled, the three of us headed inside. It also didn't help that like any two-year-old, I was going through the pains of new teeth coming in, starting to get a headache. Then I remembered a trick that Zack had toldid me about, how when he was teasing, chewing on ice cubes helped. Of course, my mommy gotted the wrong idea when I opened up the freezer door to get some ice out, as Tommy was reluctantly put at his place at the table for lunch.

"Oh, you wanna help mommy fill her glass with ice?" My mommy asked me, as she walked up behind me, carrying an empty cup.

I didn't have an easy way to tell her what I was really up to, so went along with it, as I did enjoy helping the growed ups out.

"Ok sweetie, let's count the ice cubes together." Said my mommy, as I reached into the freezer and pulled out the first piece of ice, and tossed it into her glass.

"One." Said my mommy.

I kept putting ice cubes into her glass, until we had counted to the number six, at which point, she told me that was enough. However, it then hit me, I forgotted to get an ice cube out for myself, as my mouth was throbbing at this point, but when I tried to reach in for my seventh ice cube, mommy stopped me.

"No sweetie, we don't need anymore ice cubes." Said my mommy, as she picked me up off of the floor and put me in my booster seat at the table next to where Tommy was staring down at his bowl of steak and noodle soup, not looking the least bit interested in his food.

I did the only thing I could at that point, I whimpered and kept pointing at the freezer door, which was across from my place at the table.

"What is it Dil? What do you want?" My mommy asked me.

But of course, all I could do at this time in my life was whimper and point, because only Tommy could understand me.

"We don't need anymore ice right now." Said my mommy, as she sat down my bowl of soup and a sippy cup of orange juice, which already had ice in it.

This gave me my brilliant idea. I took the top off of my sippy cup, dumping the contents on to the table, where I picked up the ice cube and shoved it into my mouth.

"Dillon!" My mommy said in an exasperated tone, as I then stared down and saw why she was so upset.

My idea had only made a mess on the table, which mommy had to clean up. Likewise, I tried to reach for the rag myself to help her clean up the mess, but she wouldn't have any of it. Irritated, she moved me and my soup to the toddler table in the living room, where I had to finish my lunch alone, though I soon heard coughing and sniffling behind me.

I looked up from where I was sitting, nearly finished with my soup, to find that Tommy had walked up to me.

"Did you have a nice lunch Tommy?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry." He replied, looking more miserable than ever.

"Well I'm done, wanna show me what you learndid today at preschool?" I asked.

My brother let out a huge yawn before replying.

"Maybe later Dilly, right now, I wanna lie down." He said, as he ran off towards the stairs and headed up to our room.

Disappointed, as I had already taken my nap at the tired home that morning, I paced around the living room, looking for something to do. Then, I founded the clicker on the coffee table. I picked it up and turndid on the TV, where Super Why was airing. While my brother heavily despised this show, Zack and Kimi loved it, and I'll admit, I like it too. They were showing the episode about Frog and Spider wanting to play different games, and the secret story book answer was Take Turns. I had fun helping to find the super letters, as I was really getting good at it, especially after the previous day's lesson with Tommy after school.

Flashback to Yesterday

Me and Tommy were in the kitchen, as I rode around in my red and yellow foot powered plastic car I had gotten from Peter over the summertime. In the back of the car was a collection of magnetic alphabet letters of Tommy's, that he received as a present from Zack and his aunt for his third birthday. Soon, I had reached my destination, the dishwasher door, where I'd stick the letters to the front of the dishwasher, and tell Tommy what they were. On my left was the dishwasher, and Tommy had walked up to the right side of the car. I reached behind me and picked up a letter i.

"I!" I exclaimed, as I placed the letter on the dishwasher.

"Good job Dilly, that is the letter I." Said my brother, as I pulled another letter out of the back of my car.

"A!" I said, as I placed the letter A on the dishwasher.

"That's right Dilly, you're really learning your ;letters aren't you." Said my brother.

"Uh huh." I replied, as I picked up a letter Y.

"I!" I said, as I placed the letter Y on the dishwasher.

"Actually Dil, that's the letter Y." My brother said, correcting me.

I made a mental note of it in my head, as he decided to show me something really neat.

"Wanna see something I learndid this week?" Tommy asked.

"Sure!" I said, as he pulled out two letter M's, an O, and a T.

Soon, I saw before me on the dishwasher, Y.

"Tommy! That's my name!" He said excitedly, as my brother stood there, looking proud at the accomplishment of spelling his name.

" Y." I said.

"That's right Dil, those are the letters in my name. Good job!" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"So what does my name look like?" I asked.

"Hmmm." Said Tommy, as he thought about it for a minute.

"I got it!" He then said, as he picked up the letter D, two L's, and placed them around the I that I had placed on the dishwasher.

"D I L L!" I cried.

"Yep that's right, spells Dill." Said my brother, just as mommy walked into the room to see what we were doing.

"Very close sweetie, but you're off by one letter. Here, let me show you." Said my mommy, as she walked up behind my brother, and removed the lastest letter L from my name.

"Oh, it's spelled with one L?" Tommy asked.

"Uh huh? The dill with two l's is the kind we eat, you know, like the kind that grows out in my garden." Explained mommy, as I had a small flashback.

I don't remember much of the incident, but back when I was a baby baby, there was a time when I'm guessing my brother and our friends all thought mommy was going to grow more of me, because I recalled Chuckie being disappointed that he couldn't show the new Dil's his secretest hiding place. My brother pointed out that he could still show me, though two years later, don't ask me where it is, cuz I've long since forgotten.

"Oh, I see, so my brother's name gots one l." Said Tommy.

"That's right." Said mommy, as she headed off to get dinner started.

"Well D, maybe we should go play somewhere's else so mommy can make dinner." Suggested Tommy.

"D?" I asked in confusion.

"Well, you name starts with the letter D, you know, D, for Dilly!" Said Tommy.

"Oh yeah, I guess it does." I said, as I rolled my car to the doorway that led back into the living room, but got out at this point, because the car didn't roll very well on the carpet.

"So what do you wanna do now T?" I asked.

"Wanna play racing Reptar with me?" Tommy asked.

"Sure T, do you mind if I call you that?" I asked.

"Why not. I called you D, and my name starts with a T, we'll make that our thing. Come on D, let's go." Said Tommy, as he took my hand, and we headed into the living room to play Racing Reptar.

End of Flashback

So since yesterday, me and Tommy would sometimes call one another by the firstest letters of our names, now that we knew what they were, but I found doing that more fascinating than he did, as I kind of liked doing that. Once I learndid more letters, I'd probably start doing that with more of our friends as we gotted olderer.

Super Why had now ended on the TV, and Dinosaur Train was starting, just as I felt me have another poopy in my diapie. Mommy must have overheard it, because she came in and changed me right away. Unfortunately, this time, I didn't get to do what I did at the tired home after I was changed, but I couldn't help but try. After mommy had me changed, I tried to drag her to the downstairs potty, when mommy stopped me.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but the poop is too stuck to the diaper. How about I let you throw the diaper away instead." Said my mommy, as we went into the kitchen, where she put me in front of the garbage can, and handed me the dirty diapie to throw in.

I then threw it away, and once again, had another flashback to two weeks ago. Remember how earlier, I started to tell you about the cold plague that was harming my brother's preschool? Well, after Zadon gotted over his cold, Zack was the nextest one to get it, and one day, he felt so bad, that his aunty lefted him at Peter's castle cuz she couldn't take anytime off work, and Zack was too sick to go to school. It was also unknowingly to me or my mommy and daddy, the same day I spent with Peter as well. That's when me and Zack went on a very interesting time traveling aventure, where I learndid about the garbage monster Hubert, amongst other things that took place in my brother's life, before either me or Zack knew him.

Flashback to Two Weeks Ago

I was in the castle's living room, when I spied something very interesting on the coffee table. It was a black cube with a bunch of buttons on it. These buttons had different letters and numbers on it, along with a little screen and a giant green go button in the center. As I was examining this device, Zack walked up nextest to me.

"What are you doing Dil?" Zack asked, as he sniffled in my ear.

"Do you know what this is?" I asked Zack, showing him the black cube.

"It's Peter's time machine Dil, I don't think we're spose to be playing with it." Said Zack.

"Awe, why not?" I asked disappointingly.

"Cuz time travel can be very dangerous. Peter says if we're not careful, we could mess up the time space continuum." Explained Zack.

"Awe come on Zack, can't we have a little fun? Please?" I begged.

"No!" Zack snapped, as he tried to get the time machine away from me.

I wasn't having any of it. I started chasing after him all over the castle, but unknown to me, Zack's fingers kept slipping on the device, entering numbers into the display. I then had Zack in a corner, where I snatched the machine out of his hand, eyeing the big green button with fascination.

"Oooh! The big green button!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"No! Don't touch that!" Zack cried, but it was too late.

I pressed that button, and me and Zack vanished into a flash of white light. When we emerged, we found ourselves in a very familiar place. We were in my living room. I turned to Zack, as I placed the time machine into my diapie for safe keeping.

"There's nothing dangerous about this, we're only in my living room. Are you sure we traveled back in time?" I whispered in his ear, in the event any peoples were around.

My question was soon answered, when I overheard Phil and Lil's mommy placing them down at the opposite end of the living room.

"Now you pups just sit here and relax while your folks become TV stars." I heard Phil and Lil's mommy say, as she lefted the room.

I then looked, and at the opposite end of the room, I saw Phil and Lil, along with Chuckie and my brother, and, we had gone back in time all right, as they looked no different from how they looked not long after I was born, as my brother was bald, wearing a blue shirt and a diapie, and he certainly didn't look like that back home now that he was three-years-old and in preschool, now with a head of dark purple hair, etc. Curious as to what time period we had landed at, I stood there quietly, listening to the conversation. My brother turned to the others, not looking very happy.

"We're in big trouble! My mommy and daddy said they're only putting out one can of monster food And you know what that means?" Tommy asked the others.

"Hubert's gonna be mad." Said Phil.

"And when monsters are mad…" Added Lil.

"They take cake?" Chuckie asked.

"No Chuckie, they eat people." Tommy replied.

"What are we gonna do?" Chuckie asked in panic.

Tommy paused for a brief second before answering him.

"We've gotta go get some monster food!" He cried, as the babies all disappeared from the room.

I then turned to Zack.

"Does this look familiar? I didn't know there was a monster out to eat people." I said quietly to him.

"Me neither. Come on, let's go see how your brother battled this monster." Whispered Zack back, as we quietly crepted into the kitchen, where Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil were racing through very quickly, carrying several items in their arms.

"Wow Zack, this monster must be really bad if they're taking everything but the kitchen sink out for him to eat." I whispered back, as I caught them out of the corner of my eye heading out into the garage.

Making sure our friends in baby form wouldn't notice us from the future, we quietly followed them out to the garage, where Phil had picked up the remote to open the garage door.

"This one Tommy?" I heard Phil ask, as he was opening the garage door, and I overheard my daddy stuttering to complete a sentence.

No sooner was the garage door open, when me and Zack saw a huge crew of growed ups in my front yard, my brother and his friends pushing a pile of garbage down the driveway, knocking a garbage can over, and a lady's hair went flying off, causing her to scream.

"Quick! Get the time machine out of your diapie and get us home before somebody sees us." Hissed Zack in a low whisper in my ear.

I fetched the cube out of my diapie and started entering more random numbers into the device. While entering numbers, I overheard my brother say this comment.

"Well, looks like Hubert isn't gonna go hungry now." He said from out in the driveway, as I pressed the green button, and me and Zack vanished, into a flash of white light.

This time when we emerged, we were somewhere I didn't recognize, and beneath a table. I looked around to see several people sitting at dinner tables, eating food, and up at the front of the room, my grandpa Lou was talking non-stop, wearing a funny hat on his head.

"Family friends and fellow Wombats. The reason why I am here tonight, is to receive an award." I heard my grandpa say, as he continued to drone on with his speech.

I then turned to see that Peter, Chuckie's daddy, and my parents were sitting at a table, along with Chuckie, and my brother, but my brother didn't look too comfortable, as he kept squirming around in his seat, trying to get out of his clothes, from what it looked like.

"I've gotta get out of this thing." I heard Tommy say to Chuckie.

"How Tommy how? A regular old diaper's for sure, but that thing?" Chuckie asked.

"There's gotta be a way." Said Tommy, as he continued to squirm around.

He still appeared bald, and a past version of myself was nowhere in site, so this meant we were still in the past, before either me nor Zack existed. Not sure if we were before the Hubert incident or after, but that didn't really matter. All I knew was for some reason, my brother didn't wanna wear his clothes, which, I don't blame him. He had on some sort of straps that from what I could see, didn't look very comfortable. However, so as to not be noticed, me and Zack moved out of the way, as my grandpa continued his long, drawn out speech.

"No one hands you your life on a silver pladder. If you want it, you've gotta reach out, and take it." I heard my grandpa Lou say, as I also heard  
Tommy reaching up to the table.

Me and Zack turned to see him pull a fork down, and now, he was sticking it into the back of his clothes. Then, I saw my brother do something I never would have imagined seeing in my two years of life. I saw him take off his shirt and diapie, and stand before Chuckie, naked.

"Chuckie, I'm going out there." I heard him say, before my brother walked down the isle of the dinner hall up to our grandpa, naked.

I nearly covered my mouth, stifling the laughter I needed to keep hidden, as if my brother met me at the wrong time, we'd be in trouble with time for sure.

"In clothing my friends I'd like to give you a few pieces of advice. Don't be afraid of the naked crew. Because when you get down to the bare bones of life, it's like the man says. Clothes don't make the man, the man, too." I heard my grandpa say, and me and Zack saw Tommy walk up to him.

"Oh no!" I heard mommy exclaim from behind me.

"Don't panic, we'll just pretend he isn't ours." I heard my daddy say from behind us, as me and Zack continued to do our best, to keep ourselves hidden.

"Do you think we should leave now?" I whispered into Zack's ear.

"Give it to me." Zack hissed back, as he stifled a cough from his cold that was starting to come on.

I quickly handed him the time machine, as he started pressing buttons, unsure as to what day it was where we originally came from in the first place. I briefly turned to see Peter, a look of embarrassment on his face, then turned back to my grandpa, now holding my naked older brother, though he was technically younger than me at this time, and I didn't exist yet. He was happy to be up there, despite being naked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you to meet my grandson, Tommy Pickles." Said my grandpa, as my brother continued to giggle and put the hat on grandpa's head on to his own.

All eyes were fixed on my brother at the front of the dinner hall, as Zack hit the green button, and he and I vanished into a flash of white light.

" _Are we home yet?_ " I thought to myself, as we passed into another event in history, but while we were back in my home, we were still in the past.

At least this time, my brother wasn't taking his clothes off in public. We were in the kitchen, and a past version of me was nowhere in sight. I happened to look out the windows though, and saw that it looked very foggy. Then, I caught the baby versions of my brother, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, as well as adult Peter in the kitchen. My brother was in his highchair, with one of those pretend steering wheel things in front of him.

"Ok here we go!" Said my brother, as nothing happened.

"We're not moving Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Why isn't it working Tommy?" Lil asked.

"Is the house broke?" Phil asked.

"Hmmm, we must be missing something." Said Tommy, as he looked around the room.

Just then, Peter struck up an idea, and from where me and Zack were hiding in the corner of the kitchen, I only hoped nobody would catch us.

"Uh, Tommy, airplanes need prepellers to run." Said Peter.

Then, my brother pointed to the ceiling fan.

"You're right Peter, that's what we need, a propeller!" Exclaimed my brother, as he pointed to the ceiling fan.

At that moment, we heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Well, I'm off to the early bird sale at Hardware Village." I overheard my daddy say from the other room.

"Oh great, now your daddy wants to go out." Chuckie said.

"We gotta stop him." My brother protested, just as something unexpected happened.

We heard another loud crack, and standing next to Peter in the kitchen, was another Peter. Everybody turned their attention to what just happened, as I overheard my grandpa saying something to my daddy in the other room about how every time he'd fix something, he'd hurt himself. However, I quickly tuned out that conversation, as I was now curious about this two Peters thing.

"What's going on here?" Peter asked.

"Hello, I'm Bob, and I have come in the form of you, to find Jack and Jill, who are lost from the hill, where they're suppose to be fetching a pale of water." Explained the second Peter.

"Jack and Jill?" Phil asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Tommy, you take Chuckie, Phil and Lil and stop your daddy from driving off the clouds, while I see about Bob here." Said Peter, as he motioned my brother and his friends to leave the room.

"Come on you guys." Said Tommy, as he climbed down from his highchair and I saw them disappear into the living room. Then, I saw one of the Peters, I'm assuming the one who called himself Bob, walk towards us.

"Jack! Jill! There you two are." Said Bob, as he scooped us up in each arm.

"Uh, pardon me Bob, but they both look like boys." Said Peter.

"Well, they do, but Jill just recently underwent sexual transgender surgery, he'll start developing girl parts soon enough. Now if you excuse me, we'd better be going. Jack, Jill, let's go." Said Bob, as he carried us out of the back door of the kitchen into the blinding clouds.

"Wait a minute Bob, I thought Tommy's house was an airplane." I said.

"I'll explain later. Now come on you two, we'd better hurry." Said Bob, as I felt myself being thrown over a fence into the next yard, soon, Zack and Bob following into the yard.

It was true, we weren't in the sky, but it sure looked like it from the thick fog that surrounded us.

"Ok Bob, what's going on here?" Zack asked.

"We're out of earshot from our past selves, you can call me Peter now. Now, what are you two doing here?" Peter asked.

"Uh, ask Dil, it was his idea to play with your time machine." Said Zack.

"We learndid about Hubert, the garbage monster. I saw my brother defeat that monster and feed it a year's supply of garbage." I said.

"Hmmm, must have happened before I met him, as I don't recall that incident. Anything else?" Peter asked us.

"We saw Tommy take his clothes off in public, at some dinner his grandpa was speaking at." Said Zack.

Peter's cheeks turned red with embarrassment at the memory of that event.

"I can't believe you two had to see that." Said Peter.

"I don't know, my brother looked kind of cute! I can't wait to tell him I saw him naked!" I cried.

"You guys aren't telling Tommy or any of the other kids anything back home. If they knew you saw events that took place before either one of you was born, that will mess up the time space contenium for sure. So before I get us home, can you promise me that a word of this little time traveling adventure you took today, won't be mentioned to anybody?" Peter asked us, in a very stirn tone of voice.

"We promise." Zack and I said in unison.

"Good. Now, let's go home." Said Peter, as he entered the date we originally came from into the time machine, and we vanished in a flash of white light.

When we emerged, we were back in Peter's castle at the present time, right where me and Zack had fallen on the floor playing our tag game, and I had hit the green go button out of curiosity.

"I've just got one question. How did you find us?" Zack asked.

"I was looking all over for you two, as lunch is ready, when I found a button on the floor. Looking at the button, I realized that you two had traveled to the past, so pressed the button and caught up to where you two had ventured to with my time machine." Explained Peter.

"Oh." We replied in unison.

"I just have one question, and it's gots to do with the lastest place we visited. If it was really fog, how come my brother thought his house was an airplane?" I asked.

"Your brother didn't know it was fog. He had made a wish the previous night for an airplane so he could fly through the clouds, and when we all awoke the following morning, to see clouds on the ground, he thought his house was flying. Now are we done talking about this time travelling stuff? I don't want you two risking a possible ruining of time events." Said Peter.

"Yes Peter, we're done. And we promise to keep quiet, right Dil?" Zack asked me, being sure I understood that I needed to be quiet.

I nodded my head, thus, ending our conversation, as we went into Peter's kitchen to have some lunch.

End of Flashback

So now, I stood before the garbage can, and got an interesting thought. We're always feedeing Hubert dirty diapers and old candy rappers. Can't a monster ever eat anything tasty? Then, I saw my opportunity to change his diet. I looked over by the pantry door, to find a grocery bag, and inside it, an unopened bag of Reptar bars. I picked it up and carried it over to the garbage can, about to throw it in, when mommy startled me.

"Dil! No!" Cried my mommy in surprise, as she ripped the bag out of my hand.

At that moment, I started to cry, as I saw the angry look on my mommy's face.

"Don't throw those Reptar bars away. That's for us to eat, it doesn't go in the garbage." Said my mommy, as I looked for something else for Hubert to eat.

"Just, get out of here Dil." Scolded my mommy, as she picked me up and carried me back into the living room, where she put me into the playpen, where I sat on the floor and cried for a few minutes.

All I wanted to do was help, and seems I couldn't do anything right that day. Then, finding a spare screwdriver on the floor, I unlatched the playpen and headed upstairs. It was times like this when there was only one person that could cheer me up. Not my daddy, not Sherry Berry, but my brother. I got upstairs to find him in our room, in bed, dressed in his blue Reptar footsy pajamas. I quickly ran over to the bed and shook him awake.

"What's wrong Dil?" My brother asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, his face still looking pail from his cold.

"Mommy's mad at me." I said.

"How come?" Tommy asked, as he sniffled.

"Cuz, I tried to feed Hubert some Reptar bars." I said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know about Hubert?" Tommy asked me.

I stopped dead for a minute. I had to think of something fast. I couldn't tell him how I really found out, because it would break time, as well as my promise to Peter. So I thought up a lie, and I thought it up quick.

"Uh, Zack toldid me about him, that day when we were at Peter's house a couple of weeks ago when Zack was home sick from school. It was uh, the day that Hubert comes by Peter's castle and is fed royal cans of monster food." I lied.

"Oh, ok, but why would you throw our Reptar bars away? You know that's for us to eat, not Hubert's food." Snapped Tommy.

"Now you're mad at me too? And I thought I was doing the monster a favor." I cried.

"Well you're not!" Tommy snapped.

"I'm sorry." I cried, as a tear came down my cheek.

At that moment, I was so mad, I ran over to the window where the curtins were drawn, and started tugging on the curtins, pulling them off of the rod, causing bright sunlight to stream into the room.

"Ow!" Tommy cried, as the bright sunlight hit his eyes.

"This ought to cheer us up, I'm feeling better already." I said, trying to calm down and catch my breath.

"Yeah but now I can't take my nappy, and I'm really tired." Said Tommy.

"Well now we can play then. But first, I gotta ask you. What was it like having Reptar Junior at preschool today?" I asked.

"That wasn't Reptar Junior, that was me." I heard Zack say, as I turned to see he had entered the room.

However, Zack appeared slightly different. He wore his usual attire for a two-year-old, a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of red shorts with a pair of black shoes, but his blond hair reached his shoulders, making him look like a girl. It was so funny, I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zack asked.

"You! You look like a girl!" I said, continuing to laugh, as I saw Zack's face turn red, and an angry look cross my brother's.

"That's not funny Dil you tell him you're sorry." Demanded Tommy.

"Why should I apologize? First, he looks like Reptar? Then he looks like a girl?" I said.

"Your brother's right, it's not funny Dil." Snapped Zack angrily.

I stopped dead, realizing what I had done. I now had everyone mad at me. At that moment, I was too upset to say anything, so I just stared at the floor in disappointment, as my brother got out of bed, and approached Zack.

"How are you feeling Tommy?" Zack asked.

"Crummy, and Dil won't let me nap." Tommy replied.

"Well, since you're awake, why don't we go downstairs and play with my new scrubmarine puzzle I got as an early birthday present from my maternal grandparents." Said Zack, as he and my brother lefted the room.

I looked up to see them leave, and noticed my head was bothering me again. Not sure if it was from being so upset, my teeth, or both, I decided once they were out of sight, I'd sneak back downstairs, in hopes I could sneak some ice cubes out of the freezer, when nobody was looking. When I got downstairs, I overheard Peter talking with my mommy and daddy, who were walking out the door.

"Have a good time." I heard Peter say, as he closed the door and turned to see me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well hey Dil, why the long face?" Peter asked me.

"Nothing, just that everyone hates me now, cuz I'm two, dumb, and can't do anything right. Plus, my teeth are killing me!" I muttered, crossing my arms and staring down at the floor.

"Awe, come on Dil, nobody hates you. Why don't we go into the kitchen and you can tell me all about it." Said Peter, as he scooped me up and carried me into the kitchen, where I was about to reach out to grab the handle to the freezer door, when he sat me down at the table.

"I know what you want." Said Peter, as he pulled a Reptar teasing toy out of his gray Confederate uniform.

"Wait a second, that's Tommy's toy." I said, recognizing it right off.

"Yep that's right. Back last year when he was experiencing teeth pains, I won this for him at the fall fair. I found it the other day, still in my freezer at the castle, and thought, maybe you'd like it now." Said Peter, as he handed it to me, and I took it hesitantly from him.

"Go ahead, I washed it off, and I'm sure Tommy would want you to have it now." Said Peter.

"He would?" I asked.

"Sure! After all, that's what hand-me-downs are for." Said Peter.

Another thing I learned about when I was really little. Back when he tried to bury the toys I was playing with in the sandbox, only to keep from disappearing, but I wasn't having any of it, so I kept on crying, hoping he'd give in, and he did. He never disappeared, and I enjoyed those toys, as well as many other things of his, for a very long time. And two years later, I'm still enjoying things that use to belong to him. I happily took the Reptar teasing toy, which was basically a flat figuring of Reptar, with bumps all over it for teasing, and put it into my mouth, starting to feel much better, as I chewed on Reptar for a bit, trying to calm down.

"There, is that better?" Peter asked me.

I nodded, as I continued to sit at the table and chew on the toy, while Peter started preparing things for dinner.

Soon, I overheard Zack and Tommy in the living room, as I hopped down from the table to go investigate. I walked into the living room to find them putting together Zack's new puzzle. That's when I took the Reptar toy out of my mouth, stuffed it into my diapie, and crawled over to get a closer look.

"Hey! Think we could play puzzle aventure? That's where we hide all of the puzzle pieces all over the house, and then, we all split up and look for them, and put the puzzle together. Whoever finds the most pieces wins!" I said.

"That is such a baby game." Tommy snapped.

"But, you use to like that game." I said, giving my brother a puzzled look.

"Dil, lay off. Me and Tommy are in preschool now. We don't play games like that no more." Snapped Zack.

At that point, I couldn't take it anymore, and started whailing. Just then, Peter walked into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Peter asked, as he picked me up.

"My brother and Zack hate me." I cried between my sobs.

"Now now Dil, I'm sure Tommy and Zack don't hate you, do you guys?" Peter asked, as Tommy and Zack stared up at him, giving him angry looks.

"Yeah we do!" Tommy screamed.

I gasp in surprise.

"Come on Tommy, you don't mean that, do you?" Peter asked.

"How would you feel if your brother threw away your favoritest snack and didn't let you take your nap? And even worser, your nappy gotted interrupted when you didn't feel well? You know how it feels? It stinks! Just, get Dilly out of here and leave me alone!" Tommy snapped, as he picked up the puzzle and threw it across the room, scattering pieces everywhere.

At that moment, Peter took me back into the kitchen and sat me down at the table.

"You stay here Dil, while I go have a talk with your brother." Said Peter, as he left the room.

I tried to listen but it was hard to make out what Peter was saying, so I tuned them out, as I tried to calm down. So far, my day wasn't going so well, and I was only hoping it couldn't get any worser at that moment. Now that my brother was in preschool, were we really falling apart? Guess while Peter tried to get Tommy calmed down, I'll tell you guys the rest of the story of how Tommy caught the preschool fall cold. After Zack gotted better sometime post our time traveling aventure, Chuckie gotted sick, and he was staying at our house for the afternoon. Being bestest friends, Tommy didn't leave his side, and kept close to Chuckie's side, getting him blankies, warm drinks, and anything to help him feel better. I think I may have seen a few times when Chuckie shneezed on Tommy's shoulder while they were giving one another a hug. He was worried that Tommy might catch the cold from him, but my brother told him not to worry. Well, while technically, Kimi gotted sick before Tommy did, as neither he nor Chuckie went to music class lastest weekend with me, Zack, Tommy, Zadon, Elena, Phil and Lil, Tommy caught the cold too, and the only two out of our friends who has yet to get it are Phil and Lil, as Elena caught it from Zadon around the same time Zack gotted sick. That's why I was spending that day with Peter in the firstest place, rather than going to the two-year-old playgroup with Elena, cuz she was sick, and her mommy wasn't going to have me over to play. The only reason why me and Zack played together, was because my mommy and his aunty had no idea we were going to see one another the same day, until my mommy had dropped me off before Zack ever showed up, making it too late. At this point, I couldn't understand how I managed to avoid the cold, but somehow, I did. I just hoped that things would get better, and Tommy and Zack would wanna play with me again.

A few minutes later, Peter was about to come back into the kitchen, when the doorbell rang. He went and answered the door, returning to the kitchen a few minutes later with Zack's aunt Celeste.

"Well since Zack and Tommy are watching the DVD you sent with him today of Reptar on Ice, starring Sherry Berry as the girl reporter, would you and Zack care to stay for dinner? Stu and Didi have gone off to a dinner for Stu's inventor's support group, and she left roasted vegetables and a pecan chicken cooking in the oven for us to eat tonight. The only thing she forgot to fix in her haste to get out of here, as Stu couldn't find his tie, making them late, was a startch." Said Peter, as he eyed the shelves of the pantry, looking for something to eat.

"Thank you, we'd love to stay for dinner, as it smells delicious in here. And, rice would go perfectly with pecan chicken." Said Celeste, as she took a seat at the table across from me.

Misunderstanding what she heard though, I hopped down and ran over to the freezer, to pull out some ice.

"Dil, we're having rice, not ice." Said Peter, as I walked away, forgetting to close the freezer door.

"Close the freezer door please." Demanded Peter.

"No!" I snapped.

"Dil, close the door!" Peter said sternly.

Taking his orders seriously, I closed the door, then went into the living room, to find Tommy and Zack watching the Reptar on Ice show on the TV.

"They say he's a menass, but I love him. Sure he smashes cities, but I love him." I heard Sherry Berry sing on the television, as I sat down, and quietly watched the rest of the ice show DVD with them.

"So, what do you think of Reptar and Sherry Berry being together in this movie?" I asked, but nobody responded.

Tommy and Zack were too engaged in watching the show to bother to notice me, so I returned to the kitchen, only to find that Peter and Celeste were also wrapped up in a conversation, so I went back to the living room, where I went around the room and picked up the puzzle pieces that Tommy had thrown all over the place in frustration over me, putting the puzzle back together. As soon as I put in the last piece, I heard a sound like that of a submarine's alarm, which I found really cool!

"Dil, could you keep it down?" Zack asked, overhearing the noise from the puzzle.

"Sorry." I muttered, as I slumped down to the floor, noticing it was no longer the ice show anymore, but an interview with the people who make the show that played automatically after the show ended.

I'm guessing it was on one of those fast play DVD's, where bonus material played immediately following the main event, no matter, it would keep me occupied while Peter and Zack's aunt finished preparing dinner.

"Hello, I'm Leo, and I played Reptar in the Rockafeller Center's production of Reptar on Ice." Said a blond haired man on the television.

"And how did you feel doing this performance with Sherry Berry?" Asked another guy with dark brown hair.

"It was wonderful! We sure worked well together." Leo replied.

"Are there any performances you regret in your career of doing this ice show nation wide?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yes. When I was on tour, my stop in Yucaipa, California was a nightmare! A bunch of small toddlers disrupted the show, and presented me with a lizard. It gave me the creeps, and I couldn't sleep a wink the rest of that weekend, canceling the rest of my performances in California." Said Leo.

"So how did you overcome this?" Asked the man with dark hair.

"Well, a few days later, my agent called, and told me that I'd have to do my shows in Origon, or be fired. Not wishing to end up in financial trouble, I got over myself, continuing the tour, and here I am, in New York City, where I was faced by another dilemma when my usual partner, Christine Baker, got sick while on tour." Explained Leo.

"So they got Sherry Berry to fill in for her for this particular performance, and your first performance to be available via DVD and Blue Ray." Said the dark haired man.

The screen then changed to a view of Sherry Berry, as she started to talk.

"I was actually on vacation, when I got a call from my agent, roughly twenty minutes before the show's performance. They told me that the leade female role for the girl reporter was sick, and they knew I had a good singing voice. Of course, I didn't have much time to learn my lines, but my agent emailed me the script, and I studied what I could on my way to Rockafeller Center." Explained Sherry Berry.

"And how are you on iceskates?" Asked the man with the brown hair.

Just as the TV returned to Sherry Berry's face for her to answer his question, the picture went black. My brother started crying, demanding to turn it back on, when I turned to see Peter, ejecting the DVD from the player.

"Calm down kids, it's dinner time." Said Peter.

"No!" My brother shouted, as he kicked the floor.

"It's time to eat." Said Peter, as he picked up my squirming brother and carried him into the kitchen, where I got up, and followed Peter in there, Zack following close behind me.

Soon, we were all seated around the table, me, with Tommy immediately to my left, Zack further over to my left, and Peter and his aunt across from us at the table. Tommy finally calmed down when he saw what was in front of him. He had the bowl of soup he refused to eat at lunch, along with some sweet potatoes, oranges and pineapple, and in front of me and everybody else, was some chicken, rice, and that nice mix of vegetables my mommy fixes in the oven that taste so nice.

"Is everything ok with Tommy? He seems awfully cranky today." Said Celeste worriedly.

"Well, I happen to know that somebody didn't get their nap today, and they're coming down with a cold, which probably has something to do with it." Said Peter, as he gave us all glasses of water, mine being in a sippy cup.

We all started to eat our dinner, as I overheard Peter and Celeste having a conversation, while me, Tommy and Zack, all ate in silence.

"Mmmm, Didi makes delicious food!" Said Celeste in between fork fulls.

"I know. I'll have to ask her for the recipe for this pecan chicken, it's lovely!" Said Peter.

"So, how's that pumpkin coming along for the fall fair?" Celeste asked.

"Excellent! Tomorrow morning, my servants are going to help me load it on to the big truck, and then, I'll be stopping by here to help Lou Pickles take his vegetable to the fair as well." Said Peter.

"What did he enter this year?" Celeste asked.

"He's been growing a large yellow squash in Stu and Didi's backyard. Apparently, there's not much room for a garden at the retirement home." Peter replied.

"So, do you think you'll win first prize?" Celeste asked.

"I'm happy even if I don't win. And regardless, after the contest, I'll be making my pumpkin soup to give to the Java Lava's foundation for homeless people this winter." Said Peter in between bites of chicken and rice.

"That's wonderful!" Said Celeste.

"So, are you and Zack planning to come to the fair tomorrow? Oh wait, tomorrow's Saturday. You all have music class in the morning." Said Peter.

"No we don't. Veronica is helping out at the fair, so music class is canceled. And if we come, we'll be late, as I've scheduled Zack's first haircut for tomorrow morning." Said Celeste.

It then hit me why Zack was so mad at me.

"Yeah, I know. Poor guy. It must be rough being the only kid in preschool who hasn't had their first haircut yet." Said Peter.

"Yeah. It's great to have a prodigy nephew, able to enter preschool earlier than most children. The drawback? Things like this happening. He's been coming home complaining to me about kids teasing him at school about looking like a girl." Said Celeste.

"I know, he's been complaining to me too. And then, today, I found him in his Reptar Halloween costume." Said Peter.

"Well I'll admit, last Saturday, when I took him to the grand opening of the Reptar Store after music class, we just had to get that Halloween costume. It's the only place you can buy it." Said Celeste.

"Yeah, and it's nice that it's designed in such a way that he'll be able to wear it for a few years." Said Peter.

"Uh huh." Celeste replied.

I then recalled what his costume looked like from seeing it earlier that day in the sandbox. Reptar's head appeared above Zack's head like a hood, while he wore the body, with the tail sticking out in the back, and the hands and feet, only covering the back of his hands and the top of his feet, so if he rased his arms or sat down, his shoes and hands would show under neath them.

"Well, he looks quite cute in his costume, and I assure you, my servants will have the sand from the sandbox cleaned up from it, and I'll return it to you two tomorrow at the fair." Said Peter, just as I felt something hit my left shoulder.

I turned slightly to find my brother was now asleep on my shoulder. Then I looked down and saw he had finished his dinner, except for the last bite of sweet potatoes, which was now dripping out of his mouth, all over my clothes, as I got covered in my brother's last bite of supper.

"Uh oh." Said Peter, who looked over at us, just as his iPhone rang.

He picked it up, and I heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hi Rosie, this is a bad time." Said Peter.

"What's wrong?" Rosie asked.

"Well, Tommy for one thing isn't awake to talk to you. He fell asleep eating dinner." Said Peter.

Rosie laughed at his comment.

"No Rosie, I'm serious." Said Peter, as he held up the phone, facing the Facetime camera on me and Tommy, so Rosie could see my brother asleep on my shoulder, with sweet potatoes dripping out of his mouth.

Her expression on the screen went from giggling, to a look of concern. Peter then turned the phone back around.

"He didn't get his nap today Rosie, it's a long story. Right now though, I really need to get him and Dil cleaned up and everybody off to bed, tomorrow is the fall fair, so not sure if I'll be around tomorrow, but we'll talk soon ok?" Said Peter.

"Ok, bye." Said Rosie disappointingly, as Peter hung up the phone.

"Celeste, could you take Tommy up to bed while I get Dil and dinner dishes cleaned up?" Peter asked.

"Sure thing." Said Celeste, as she came around the table, and lifted my sleeping older brother out of his chair, leaving me with nothing but a bite of sweet potatoes and drool in my lap.

I can't say I didn't deserve it. After all, I woke up Tommy from his nap, so if this was done on purpose as my punishment, I'd accept it for now. Once Celeste was out of sight, and Peter was cleaning me up with a rag, I turned my attention over to Zack, who was now eating a Reptar popcickle for dessert.

"Zack, I'm sorry I made fun of you earlier. I now know why you looked like a girl. It was wrong of me to do that, and I hope you can forgive me." I said.

"Apology accepted Zack." Said Zack with a smile in between bites of his popcickle.

"Well Zack, your aunt's probably going to want to leave when she comes back downstairs from putting Tommy to bed for me, so might I suggest you get your things ready to go." Said Peter.

"That's what I'm off to do now." Said Zack, as I saw him leave the table to go get his things.

"How did you end up with Zack Peter?" I asked.

"Well Dil, I picked up Zack from preschool today and was watching him, when your parents asked if I'd watch you two tonight. Originally, you two were suppose to go with your parents to the dinner, but with Tommy catching a cold, your mother felt it was best that you two stay home. So I came over to babysit, only I had Zack with me, and I texted his aunt and asked her to come here to pick him up after she got off work. Does that answer your question?" Peter asked.

"Yep." I said, as I climbed down from my chair and went and told the oven, fridge, and dishwasher goodnight.

"Good, cuz it's time for bed." Said Peter, as he scooped me up, and we walked into the living room to see Celeste and Zack, about ready to head outside.

"Tommy stayed asleep, even when I put him in bed." Said Celeste.

"Good, the little guy needs his rest. Well, I'll see you two tomorrow at the fair. Good luck with your haircut Zack." Said Peter.

"Thanks." Said Zack.

"Thanks, my hair dresser Kelly is coming by our apartment to give him his haircut." Said Celeste.

"Oh? You're not taking Zack to the beauty parlor to get it done?" Peter asked.

"Oh no, not after what Chaz told me about Chuckie's experience at one." Said Celeste.

"What did he tell you? Not the same story I heard I hope." Said Peter.

"Well, according to Chuckie's father, his first haircut was a disaster. He ran into a shelf of industrial calone and jumped into a barrel of hair. Then after that, he ran into a tub of lather, skitted into a shelf of shampoo, and cut a piece out of Crucut the clown right in half. He had never been so humiliated in his entire life, and while the second haircut went fine, after Chuckie cutting off nearly ninety percent of his hair beforehand, he couldn't face hell of it sense." Said Celeste.

"I was there for all of that, so know what they went through. But that would explain why Chuckie hasn't had another haircut in two years." Said Peter.

"Yeah. So when I asked Chaz while at the Java Lava last week about whether I ought to take Zack to a beauty salon or have the hair dresser make a house call, he suggested I go with the second option, and had he had that option back when he got Chuckie's first haircut, he would have taken it." Said Celeste, as he and Zack walked out of the front door.

"Well good luck." Said Peter.

"Thank you. See you later." Said Celeste, as she and Zack lefted my house, and Peter carried me over to an easy chair in the living room.

"You sit here, I'll be right back." Said Peter, as I sat there to stare out the living room window into the night sky, wondering what was about to happen nextest.

Soon, he returned with my bottle of hot milk and my favoritest book, Goober goes to Mars. I drank my hot milk as Peter read the book to me, snuggling up to him as the story ended. Once I was finished with my milk, he quietly carried me upstairs, where he carried me into my mommy and daddy's room, where he changed me into the purple pair of footsy pajamas I now wore, that I'll admit, use to belong to my brother, or at least, that's what Peter tells me. Then, we went into the bathroom where he helped me brush my teeth, and tgave me my floride and Tylonol, then tucked me into bed, which still looked like a crib, except for one difference. Once Tommy started preschool, one of the sides of my bed changed from being a full fledged crib, to having part of it cut away with a space, for me to climb in and out of bed, without having to use a screwdriver. Mommy and daddy call it a toddler bed, and it made me feel very growed up.

"Goodenight Dil." Whispered Peter, as he blew me a kiss from outside the door, before closing it quietly behind him and heading back downstairs.

As I rolled over, about to fall asleep, I then realized. I apologized to Zack, but I believe my brother needed an apology too. Then I glanced over at his bed, where he was sound asleep, remembering back to dinner, when he fell asleep on me, while finishing his meal. I also recalled how grumpy he was before dinner, and decided, I'll deal with him tomorrow. After all, like the growed ups say, tomorrow is another day.

And with that, I rolled over, yawned, snuggled up with my Goober plush toy, and went to sleep, eager to wake up the following day, and go to the fall fair with Peter and my grandparents, provided I got to go.

End of Dil POV

And how does the next day go? And will Dil apologize to Tommy? We'll find out in the next chapter.

Author's Note: Near the beginning of the chapter, Dil told about how he and Tommy started calling one another by their first initial. Recall them doing this a lot in All Grown Up? Well, now you know how it started, back when Dil was two and Tommy was three and in preschool, and they were learning the alphabet. And the Reptar Halloween costume that Zack was wearing, and the Reptar Store that his aunt was talking about, are spoofs of a Curious George store out in Boston, Massachusetts. Both, the Curious George store is the only store of its kind in the entire country, just as this Reptar store is in my story, and my nephew's Halloween costume was designed similarly to my OC's Reptar one, only it was Curious George instead of Reptar. No worries, you'll get to learn more about the Reptar Store, as well as a Reptar exhibit at a children's museum, also based off of a Curious George exhibit that was at a children's museum an hour away from me, in a story I have yet to release entitled, 'Zack's Birthday Surprise,' which I plan to release in December, around the time of my birthday. And as you can probably figure out from that story, several events that took place in it, have happened with my nephew Zack over the past few months, his first haircut, and yes, I kid you not, he did, actually fall asleep at the dinner table, with his final bite of food in his mouth. And I sadly know from experience, that if a toddler doesn't get their nap, they're pretty crabby come dinner time, and as you saw here, even the nicest of toddlers like Tommy, aren't too happy if they don't get their naps. Makes me think now that I'm kind of glad those babies didn't stay up all the way through nap time in that season 6 episode. Had they done so, it might have been a war of baby terrorists by the end of that episode. There were also several episodes referenced throughout this chapter as well. In the time traveling adventure, Zack and Dil witnessed events that took place in 'Feeding Hubert,' from season 2, 'Naked Tommy,' from season 3, and 'Send in the Clouds,' from season 4, which are three of my personal favorites, and, there were also references made to 'Reptar on Ice,' and 'Chuckie's First Haircut,' made near the end of the chapter. And finally, I hope to get the second chapter posted before Thanksgiving, but I also want to release chapter 27 of Ask the Dynamic Trio, which, that's getting released tomorrow morning no matter what. So, if I don't get chapter 2 of this story released tonight, I'll do my best, to release it on Friday, since I probably won't have a ton of time tomorrow to release much more than chapter 27 in 'Ask the Dynamic Trio,' with it being Thanksgiving, and going off to my folks for dinner later on in the day. For now, you all take care, and more, will be coming very soon. Feel free to follow, favorite, and review this story, and if you do, I thank you for doing that.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know, don't say it, I know, I am way, way, way, overdue with posting the second and final chapter of this story, and for that, I am terribly sorry. Had Time Warner Cable not accidentally turned off my services by mistake back at Thanksgiving weekend, I would have gotten this chapter posted when it was suppose to be done, but sadly, that wasn't the case. Then, time has gotten away from me, along with releasing other stories, and, well, the rest, is history. No matter, it's given me plenty of time to think about how I want this last chapter to go, and so, let's get on with it! Also, this chapter will switch back and force between Dil POV and Tommy POV, so you get an idea of what was going on with both siblings, even when they're apart during the day.

Chapter 2

Dil POV

I slept peacefully for a good portion of the night, until I awoke to my brother coughing something awful. Worried, I was about to go and see if he was ok, when I saw him get out of bed and leave our room. Curious as to where he was going, I followed him to his final destination, the bathroom, where I'm assuming he was going to use the potty, which again, I soon learndid, was a huge mistake. He had closed the door, but I soon opened it, to find him sitting on the potty.

"Tommy?" I asked, looking over in his direction.

He turned and glared at me, an angry look of embarrassment on his face. I didn't say anything else, for fear of only starting an argument between us. I quickly turndid around, and ran back to our room, threw myself back down in bed, face down towards my pillow, pulled the covers up over my head, and went back to sleep.

The nextest morning, I waked up to some noises coming from the backyard. Curious, I gotted out of bed and tip-towed over to the window, which looked out into the backyard, where I looked out to see grandpa Lou, struggling to get his giant yellow squash he had growed for the fall festival to move. I knew right then, my grandpa needed help, but I wasn't sure how to help him. Then, it hit me! There was one person who could always think of a clever idea in a time of crisis, my brother. The only question remained though, was I up for awakening him? I say that, as I looked over at Tommy's bed, where he was sound asleep. No matter, grandpa was in trouble, and I needed his help. I quickly ran over to his bed, and started shaking him awake.

"Tommy! Tommy! Wake up!" I cried, shaking my brother awake.

He stirred slightly, turning his head in my direction, opening one eye, where he looked at me weirily, only to close it again and go back to sleep.

Studying his face closely, I saw he still looked very pail, so chances are he was still sick with that cold. Either that, or he was still mad at me from yesterday, so pulled that bit to show me he was too tired to care why I wanted him awake in the firstest place. Letting out a reluctant sigh, I knew I was on my own, so headed downstairs and out to the backyard, where I got a closer look at my grandpa, trying to move that giant yellow squash, without much luck.

"Con flabbed, just move already!" I heard grandpa Lou yell angrily.

That's when I turned my gaze towards the Reptar wagon, which had a string sticking out of the front for the handle you pulled it with.

" _Hmmm, maybe if we could just, get the squash loaded into the Reptar wagon, we could move it!_ " I thought to myself, pulling the wagon in the direction of my grandpa.

He turned and saw me.

"Dil! What are you doing out here?" Grandpa asked.

Of course, I couldn't exactly answer him, but luckily, Peter came around at that moment, and figured out what was going on. He spends enough time with me, my brother, and our friends, it's almost as if he can read our minds at any given moment. Studying this aspect of Peter made me hope that I could learn to use the power of mind control someday.

"I think Dil has an idea to help you move that squash, but I'm not sure if his Reptar wagon is quite big enough to move it." Peter explained to grandpa, coming closer to us.

I stared up at Peter and frowned, saddened by learning this.

"Now Dil, don't be sad, I'm sure your grandpa and I will figure out something." Peter said, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

I let out a sigh of relief, as I dropped the Reptar wagon handle to the ground, and stared up at Peter and my grandpa, wondering what they'd do next. Peter then turned his attention to grandpa, with an idea.

"Let me check the garage, and see what's in there to help us out." Peter said, heading back into the house.

Moments later, he came back into the backyard, dragging some type of flat cart thingy, and carrying some rope.

"If we tie this rope to the squash, then we can pull it from the garden on to this dolly here, and roll it out of the backyard over to my truck." Peter said, helping grandpa get the rope tied around the squash.

Try as they might, they were having a great deal of trouble pulling it. I decided at that moment, to step in and help. So I grabbed on to the rope, and to my pleasant surprise, the three of us, gotted the squash moved from the garden to the dolly, which I learndid that morning, that there are two types of dollies in the world. The one Yucky carries around with her all of the time, and the kind used to move giant squash.

"Thanks Dil, you're a life saver!" Peter said.

"That's my grandson." Grandpa said, as I just looked up at the two adults, smiling.

Ok, so technicaly, Peter wasn't no adult, he was closer to Taffy's age, but to a two-year-old, everybody who's twice your size, and men who talk in deep voices, are growed ups.

Just then, my grandma Lulu came out into the yard, and spotted me.

"Oh my goodness! Dil, you're not dressed, and your cereal has been sitting on the table for a while now. Come on, let's get you dressed for the festival, and get you a bite to eat." Grandma Lulu said to me, as she came over to where I was in the yard, picked me up, and carried me back inside.

To my surprise, mommy and daddy were sitting at the table, sipping on their coffee and eating some eggs for breakfast, while Lulu took me upstairs, where we saw that my brother was still asleep in bed. I'm guessing he felt too miserable to wake up, and only hoped he'd be ok.

"Be quiet Dil, your brother's still sleeping." Lulu whispered to me, putting a finger up to her lips, as she lay me down on the changing table and started to get me dressed.

She took off my purple footsy jammies, changed my diapie, then went over to the dresser, where she opened the bottom two drawers, and got out what I'd be wearing that day. A bright yellow short sleeve t-shirt, and a pair of dark blue jean overall shorts with the straps on them. She got me dressed, then put on me some white socks and my black shoes, before I was placed on the floor, and taking her hand, we headed back downstairs, where we went into the kitchen to see Peter placing a bottle of some red liquid on to the table.

"What you got there Peter?" My mommy asked.

"Seeing today is the fall festival, and with Tommy being sick, you two having to miss it, I thought I'd give you guys a bottle of some sparkling apple cider." Peter said, pointing to the bottle on the table.

" _That apple cider sounded good!_ " I thought to myself, eyeing the bottle.

Before I could attempt to get any though, Lulu sat me down and started spoon feeding me quickly some Reptar cereal.

"Now eat up, we need to leave shortly." Lulu said, as I reluctantly let her feed me.

I was capable of feeding myself by now, but wasn't up for putting up a fight about the whole ordeal, as I had already messed up mine and Tommy's relationship yesterday, I didn't wish to ruin my relationship with grandma, and not getting to go to the fall festival.

Soon afterwards, grandpa came in and said it was time for us to go, and Peter toldid my mommy and daddy we'd be back later, and before I knew it, we were off to the fall festival.

We piled into the truck, where grandpa Lou drove us to the festival. When we got there, I looked around, amazed at all of the sights and sounds, not to mention, smells. Not long after we gotted there, I was taken even more so by surprise, when we ran into Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil over at the Java Lava's booth, where they were selling pumpkin and apple smoothies for the occasion. I toddled over to Chuckie, who was dressed on this particular day in his usual red shoes, a pair of blue jeans, and a red and brown sweater I'm assuming his grandma made him, as she tends to make him one every year around this time.

"Hi Chuckie." I said.

"Hi Dil." Chuckie replied.

"Hey Dil!" Kimi cried.

I told her, as well as Phil and Lil hi, just as we all heardid somebody say something about the large vegetables contest. I was then scooped up by Lulu, who carried me over to where the contest was beginning, and I saw that Peter's larg pumpkin and grandpa's squash were surrounded by other large vegetables, which were being looked at by several growed ups.

Everybody joined us, as we continued to watch the judging take place. After what felt like a lifetime, a lady came up to a podium, and started to speak.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome, to the annual, fall festival, where we have our annual giant vegetables competition, and give out ribbons, based on the first, second, and third prize vegetables, based on the largest." Announced the lady.

Several peoples had been using tape measurers to measure the vegetables, and scribble down something on a piece of paper. I'm guessing the sizes of the vegetables. Soon after this, it was time, for the winners to be announced.

"First prize goes to, Lou Pickles." The lady said, as my grandpa headed up to the podium, but to my surprise, he took me from grandma's arms up there with him.

"I'd like to thank my youngest grandson Dil, for helping me get my prized squash moved this morning from our garden. Without whom, I wouldn't be standing here, receiving this great award. Thank you sprout." Grandpa said, givine me a hug, as I smiled and giggled, and the crowd awed.

A beautiful shiny red ribbon was placed on my grandpa's squash, as we sat back down, and to my pleasant surprise, Zack and his aunt, Zadon, Elena, and their parents had all shown up, and something looked different about Zack. He didn't look like a girl no more. His hair was of the length I was use to seeing it.

"Wow, Zack! You gotted your hairs cut!" I cried.

"Yep, I sure did." Zack replied.

"You look great!" Zadon commented.

"Thanks Zadon." Zack replied, as the lady got back up to the podium to speak again.

"Second prize goes to, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy, and his enormous pumpkin." The lady said, as Peter went up to the podium to make his speech and receive his award.

"Thank you, thank you everybody. I had a lot of fun growing this pumpkin, and in honor of receiving this second place prize, the Java Lava's Homeless Shelter Drive will be pleased to know, that I will be using my pumpkin, to make my famous pumpkin soup, to donate to the organization, giving the homeless, something warm to eat, all winter long." Peter announced, as the crowd cheered, and a shiny blue ribbon was placed on his pumpkin.

Once this was done, I couldn't help but think about me and Tommy, and how sorry I was that he was sick and had to miss this, and that we had a fight, and wanted to find something to cheer him up. Then, as Peter took me and my friends through the festival to explore what else they had to offer, we overheard some sweet music in the distance.

"Wow, I think I hear Sherry Berry and Veronica, let's go kids." Peter said, taking us in the direction of the music.

Sure enough, we were right, as we got up there and saw a huge group of kids on the grass, with Sherry Berry and Veronica from music class, performing several songs together. Peter got all of us situated on the ground, and we enjoyed the concert, when I eyed some CD's on a table. Thinking maybe I could get one for Tommy, I crawled over to the table, reached up, and got one down.

"You wanna get that Dil?" Peter asked me, upon my returning to my spot in the grass with the CD in my hand.

"Uh huh, and I wanna get Sherry Berry to autograph it." I said.

"Sure! Let's go get in line." Peter said, as we made our way to a very long line.

Unfortunately, when it came to be my turn in line, the sky opened up, and it started to rain. Sherry Berry quickly left, without ever signing my CD, leaving me very disappointed, but Peter still bought it for me, despite it not being autographed.

" _I was gonna give that to Tommy as an I'm sorry present. Now what was I gonna do?_ " I thought to myself, as we went and took shelter at a nearby tent, where some beeded jewelry was being sold.

"What's wrong Dil?" Zack asked, noticing the look of disappointment on my face.

"Oh nothing, I just, wanted to get that CD signed by Sherry Berry to give to my brother as a I'm sorry gift." I replied.

"How is Tommy anyway?" Chuckie asked.

"He's still sick. In fact, he was so out of it, he didn't even wake up this morning to help me and grandpa get his squash moved, as I saw he was in trouble, so tried to get his help." I explained.

"Woe! That don't sound like Tommy." Phil commented.

Just then, Elena walked up and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face her.

"Don't worry Dil, I, your bestest best friend is here." Elena said with a smile.

I forced a smile on my face, but I couldn't truthly smile, so let it go.

"Thanks, but you just, don't understand. I've gots to find a way to make it up to my brother. I don't like us being mad at each other. And if he's sick, well, aren't brothers spose to make each other feel better?" I asked.

"I always thought so." Kimi commented.

Unknown to us, Peter had been having a talk with our families, and I guess he called my mommy and daddy too, as he turned towards us to get our attention, with a big surprise.

"Hey everyone, how would you kids like to come back to my castle with me and make jackellanterns while I make my famous, pumpkin soup?" Peter asked us.

We all jumped up and down excitedly, though I was a bit confused. What was a jackellantern? I'd find out when I got back to Peter's castle, though along with the group who made it out to the festival, we'd also be seeing Jesse and to my dismay, cousin Angelica, as I then heard Peter say to the other growed ups that he was asked to watch Jesse and Angelica that evening after the festival, so we lefted, got them from their homes, and headed for Peter's castle, where an interesting afternoon and evening, lay before me.

End of Dil POV

Tommy POV

I had waked up sometime that day, to the sun shining in through my window. I felt just miserable, with a headache, runny nose, and my throat and chest were hurting. I also had a terrible cough, and wasn't very hungry. But even worser than being sick, I peered over at Dil's bed to see he was gone. Now I recalled him trying to wake me up earlier, but I was so out of it, that I'm not sure if I was really be shaken awake, or if it was all a dream. If that wasn't enough to upset me, I got out of bed and headed downstairs, where daddy metted me at the bottom.

"Morning Champ, how you feeling?" Daddy asked.

I looked up at my daddy and frowned. He placed a hand on my forehead.

"You do feel kind of warm Champ. Let's go in the kitchen and see what mommy has cooked up for breakfast." Daddy said, leading me into the kitchen.

I wasn't hungry, but I took a seat at the table, where I spotted this bottle in the middle of the table, so pointed at it.

"Oh, would you like to try some of this. It's sparkling apple cider that Peter brought over for us." Daddy said.

I nodded yes, and daddy put some into a sippy cup for me.

"Now Stu, don't let him drink too much of that." Mommy said.

I took a sip, and I loved it! I kept asking for more until half the bottle was gone, at which point, mommy put it away to my disappointment.

"But Deed, at least it's getting Tommy to drink some fluids and help him fight this cold." My daddy said.

"But if he keeps drinking this stuff, we won't have enough to have with dinner tonight." Mommy added.

I headed into the living room, where daddy followed me over to the TV.

"What do you wanna do now Tommy?" Daddy asked.

"Let's watch Reptar." I whispered, not being able to talk much louder, due to my throat being too soar to do so.

"Sure thing." Daddy said, turning on the TV, getting it to the Hulu channel, and putting on a Reptar episode for me to watch.

It was a really good one too, the one where Reptar battles the giant snowman, but I couldn't help but notice I never ran into Dil ever since I got downstairs. Once daddy headed down to the basement to work on one of his inventions, or at least, that's where I'm assuming he went off to, as he walked in that direction after Reptar started, and mommy was out of sight, figuring they'd all think I was still watching Reptar, I went and had a more thurrow look around the house for Dil, looking under all of the beds, in the closets, and even in the places where he'd usually hide when we played Hide and go Peek, but nothing. Disappointed, not to mention, I didn't feel wonderful, I headed into the kkitchen, where mommy was working on a crossword puzzle at the table. I guess she heardid me come in, as she looked up from working on her puzzle to see me come into the room.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Mommy asked.

"Not so good. And, where's Dil?" I asked.

Before mommy could answer, the phone rang. She went to answer it. I sat at the table, and from what I overheard of her conversation, I knew it couldn't be good.

"Hello Peter." My mommy said into the phone, before a few minutes of silence passed.

"Well of course Dil can go over to your castle." Mommy said a few minutes later.

I gasp. It then hit me why Dil wasn't here. He was probably still mad at me for yelling at him yesterday, so ran away from home to go live with Peter. As crummy as I felt, I knew I had to go stop him. So I snuck out of my chair and over to the back door, where I'd get Spike to help take me to Peter's castle, only to look out and see that it had started raining. However, I wasn't going to let a little bit of rain stop me, but somebody else was. Just as I was about to open the door, mommy had gotten off the phone and spotted me.

"Tommy! No!" Mommy shouted, as I quickly turned around to see an unpleasant expression on her face.

"But I wanna go outside." I said in between coughs.

"Tommy, it's raining and you're sick. I'm sorry, but you can't go outside." Mommy scolded, as I slumped down to the floor and started to cry.

My daddy must have heard all of the commotion, as he came back upstairs to see what was going on.

"Come on Champ, we'll find something fun to do together." Daddy said, which got me to calm down, but I wasn't sure if anything would cheer me up, knowing Dil had run away from home, all because of me.

"So Tommy, what would you like to do?" Daddy asked, as I ran into the living room, spotting Dil's stuffed Goober toy on the floor of the playpen.

I ran over, picked it up, and cuddled it in my arms.

" _This was Dil's most favoritest toy._ " I thought to myself.

"You wanna watch the Goober movie?" Daddy asked.

"No! Reptar!" I cried, looking back over at the TV, which was no longer showing Reptar, completely forgetting all about how daddy had put on Reptar for me to watch earlier when I escaped to go looking for Dil.

"Sure thing sport." Daddy said, picking up the clicker off of the table, as he got Reptar to start back up again.

It was on to a new episode, but before long, the picture went blank again. I was now sitting on the couch next to daddy, who decided to sit down and watch with me.

"What happened to Reptar?" I asked, as daddy started fiddling with the buttons on the remote.

"Don't know son, but daddy will fix it." Daddy said.

Unfortunately, he couldn't fix it.

"Well, I guess our Internet's out due to the storm. When it's out, I can't bring anything up on Netflix or Hulu. How about a Reptar movie on DVD. Will that do?" Daddy asked.

"Uh huh." I replied, as daddy went over to the DVD player, and put one on.

To my pleasant surprise, it was Reptar versus the Aliums. Seeing this was my most favoritest Reptar movie ever, I sat down on the floor to watch, trying to take my mind off of Dil running away and my cold.

End of Tommy POV

Dil POV

We went back to Peter's castle, where me, Elena, Zadon, Zack, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Jesse and Angelica all got to have some snacks. Peter gave each of us a pumpkin spice cookie and some spiders he made for us out of some candy called Twinkies.

"Eeewww! Spiders are scary!" Zadon and Chuckie cried in panic simultaneously.

"Don't worry you guys, it's just candy." Zack said.

"Yeah! It's yummy!" Kimi added, eating one of the legs off of her spider.

Chuckie and Zadon relaxed at that moment, just as Angelica reached for Chuckie's pumpkin spice cookie on his plate.

"Angelica, that's mine!" Chuckie cried, startling her.

"Don't you preschoolers know that all of the cookies in the world belong to me?" Angelica asked, just as Peter walked up behind her.

"Young lady? Did I just hear you trying to sneak what was left of grandma Lulu's cookies for yourself away from the little ones?" Peter asked.

"Um… Uh… No…" Angelica lied.

"Now now Angelica, don't lie to me. You may be staying at my palace this afternoon, while your parents attend some seminar and a business dinner, but that doesn't give you the right to pick on the little ones." Peter scolded.

Frowning, Angelica ate the snacks that were on her plate, when Peter sat down at the table with us, and had a cup of tea.

"After you're done with your snacks kids, would you like to get started on making your jackellanterns with the smaller pumpkins I brought back from the festival?" Peter asked.

We all nodded, even though I was still a bit confused about this jackellantern business.

"What's a jackellantern?" I asked.

"Oh, that's easy! A jackellantern is a pumpkin that has a face cut out of it. We'll then put in one of those battery operated candles to light it, and then, at the end of the month on Halloween, we can light them to decorate our houses." Jesse explained.

"Oh, neat!" I said.

"I'll be right back with a pumpkin for each of you." Peter said, leaving the table and coming back a few minutes later with a pumpkin for each of us.

He set down the pumpkins in front of each of us, along with a black crayon.

"What's this dumb crayon for?" Angelica asked, looking the least bit interested in doing this project.

"Oh, that's to draw the face on your pumpkin for your jackellantern. I'll then come around, and carve them, once we take the tops off and scoop out all of the seeds." Peter explained.

"Why is there an extra pumpkin Peter?" Lil asked, noticing there was an extra pumpkin on the table.

"Oh, that one was for Tommy." Peter said.

It was then that I got my brilliant idea of something to do to cheer Tommy up.

"Hey, Peter, can I make two pumpkins? I wanna do one for me and one for Tommy." I said.

"That's a great idea Dil." Peter said, placing the extra pumpkin down in front of me, next to the one he had originally given me.

A few minutes later, we all got to work making our faces. I made my pumpkin similar to what everyone else was doing, a happy face for the mouth, with a triangular shaped nose and two triangular shaped eyes, but for Tommy's pumpkin, I wanted to do something different. I drew squares for the eyes, a square for the nose, and a rectangle for the mouth. I had just finished my design, when Elena spoke up.

"So what did you do for Tommy?" Elena asked.

I turned around that pumpkin to show her.

"I give you, part robot, part pumpkin!" I cried.

"Wow, that's neat! You truly are a wonderful little brother." Elena said.

I pouted.

"If I was such a wonderful little brother, then why was Tommy so mad at me?" I asked.

"Dil, you can't be expected to be perfect all of the time, I know I'm not, but hopefully, your part pumpkin, part robot, will cheer him up, and you two will be friends again." Elena said.

"I hope so. I mean, don't take this the wrong way Elena, you're my best friend when nobody else can play with me, cuz they're at preschool and stuff, but Tommy isn't just my brother, he's my bestest best friend. It's thanks to him I know everything." I explained, just as I saw the pumpkin I was working on for Tommy, snatched up from the table.

I turned around to see Angelica standing behind me.

"Put that back Yucky." I demanded.

"Dil, you know my real name isn't Yucky. Besides, you can't make a part pumpkin part robot." Angelica said.

"Why not? I think it's a great idea." Elena said.

I nodded.

"Well I don't. Besides, if Mellon Head wanted a pumpkin so bad he could have come with us." Angelica snapped.

"Tommy's sick Angelica." Lil said.

"That's right Angelica. And Dil can make whatever he wants. It's not your place to say whether his pumpkin for Tommy is correct or not. There's no right or wrong way to make a jackellantern, but I suggest if you want to have dessert tonight, you stop tormenting the little ones right now, and if you don't wanna do this art project of making jackellanterns, go watch TV." Peter suggested.

Angelica thrust down Tommy's pumpkin and left the room, scowling. I put the finishing touches on both pumpkins, as I saw everybody else around me, doing the same, except for Angelica's pumpkin, which she hadn't touched.

"Are you guys ready for the next step?" Peter asked.

"Yeah!" We all shouted in unison, as Peter brought out a knife, came around, and cut off the top of our pumpkins.

Inside, we saw a bunch of seeds.

"What's this stuff?" I asked, picking up a handful of the stuff out of the pumpkin.

"Those are the seeds Dil. We're going to scoop those out with spoons, then once that's done, I'll carve your jackellantern faces you drew, we'll put a candle in each one to light them, you can put the tops back on to them, and, they'll be finished." Peter explained.

He handed us each a spoon and a bowl, and we all got to work scooping out the seeds from our pumpkins, just as Peter's iPhone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it to see it was a Facetime call from Rosie.

"Oh, hi Rosie." Peter said.

"Hi Peter. Is Tommy there?" Rosie asked.

"I'm sorry Rosie, Tommy's not here, but the rest of the gang is here, would you like to talk to them while I go get the candles ready and I check on my pumpkin soup?" Peter asked.

"Sure!" Rosie said, as I was handed Peter's iPhone, to see Rosie looking at me.

"Hi Dil, where's Tommy?" Rosie asked.

"He's sick Rosie, with a really bad cold and cough." I replied.

"And he and Dil had a fight." Zack added.

"Awe, sorry to hear that." Rosie said.

"But I'm making Tommy a special gift to show him how sorry I am. It's a part pumpkin, part robot." I said, showing her my project.

"Wow neat! Tommy will love it!" Rosie cried.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so." Rosie said, as I turned the phone around to let her see everybody else around the table, nod in agreement.

"Wow! I see you have two new friends I don't think I've met before." Rosie said.

I was confused at first, then realized who she was talking about. She hadn't met Zadon and Elena yet.

"Oh, these are my friends, Elena and her big brother Zadon. We met them after preschool started this year. Guys, this is Rosie, a good friend of Tommy's." I said.

"Hi Rosie." Elena said.

"Hi Elena." Rosie said.

Zadon appeared a bit shy.

"Don't be shy Zadon, Rosie's really nice." I heard Chuckie whisper into Zadon's ear.

"Uh, hi Rosie." Zadon said.

"Hi Zadon, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rosie said.

Zadon smiled, before going back to work on his pumpkin, scooping out the rest of the seeds, while Phil and Lil scooped the seeds out with their fingers, tasting some of them, and putting some of them into their pockets to have later.

" _Typical Phil and Lil behavior._ " I thought to myself, thankful I had Rosie facing me at that moment, didn't wish to gross her out.

"Well everyone, I've gots to go, but tell Tommy I hope he feels better, and good luck with your pumpkins!" Rosie said.

"Thanks Rosie." I said, as the Facetime call ended, and I put Peter's phone down at his spot at the table, just as he came back into the room.

"You guys done talking to Rosie?" Peter asked.

"Uh huh, and I think we're just about ready to have you carve our jackellantern faces." I said.

Peter got to work at carving our jackellantern faces, then, soon afterwards, he handed us our candles, which we placed inside our pumpkins, turned them on, and were amazed by how they looked. Peter then turned off the overhead lights so we could get the full effect of how they looked. It spooked Chuckie and Zadon a little bit, but Kimi and Zack helped them to calm down, and we all enjoyed our masterpieces.

Later, we all sat down in Peter's kitchen, and had his delicious pumpkin soup for dinner, along with the last of grandma Lulu's pumpkin spice cookies for dessert, at which point, I was more or less, pumpkined out by this time.

"I hope apple juice will do for a drink. I gave the last of my sparkling apple cider to Stu and Didi." Peter said.

We were all fine by that, but overhearing that, it hit me that if mommy and daddy got it today, then chances are Tommy got to try some too.

" _I wonder what he thought of it?_ " I thought to myself, as Peter cleaned up from dinner and gave our dirty dishes to a servant to wash up, and we all got ready to go home.

A little while later, everybody's parents showed up to pick them up.

"We can take Dil home, we live right next door." Betty said.

"Oh, that won't be necessary Betty, but thanks. I'm heading over there to give the Pickles some of my home made pumpkin soup." Peter said, gathering me up, as we all headed for my house.

Peter helped me carry mine and Tommy's jackellanterns, as we walked up the sidewalk to their house. He rang the doorbell, and mommy answered the door.

"Peter! Dil! Did everyone have a nice day?" Mommy asked.

"We sure did, and Dil's already had a bite to eat." Peter said, handing mommy a huge container containing the soup, and I showed mommy my pumpkins.

"Oh wow Dil, you did a nice job on these." Mommy said, taking my pumpkins and putting them on a table near the door.

"Well I need to be going, but before I go, did you guys enjoy the sparkling apple cider?" Peter asked, just as daddy walked by, overhearing their conversation.

"Uh yes, but Tommy enjoyed it most of all, don't know if he found it soothing on his soar throat, but he had half of the bottle. Deed had to hide it from him, before he drank it all." Daddy explained.

"It's possible. Glad to know one of my little friends enjoyed it. I'll be sure to bring some more the next time I babysit." Peter said, before telling all of us goodbye and leaving.

Once he was gone, I went looking for Tommy, who was in the living room on the floor, playing with some blocks and watching Reptar on the TV. Not wishing to disrupt Reptar or ruin his block tower, I quietly sat down on the floor next to him, and watched the rest of the movie.

End of Dil POV

Tommy POV

After daddy put on Reptar versus the Aliums for me, I watched the movie, then had me a nappy, where I slept up until dinner time, when I had some more soup, this time, the kind with chicken and alphabet noodles in it, and the warm soup felt good on my throat. But while that helped my cold, I was still sad about Dilly, and was hoping he'd decide to come home, as I felt really sorry for what happened, and wanted to make up with him.

After dinner, mommy gave me some medicine and helped me brush my teeth, then daddy said I could watch another Reptar DVD, since I did get a nap. I decided to play with blocks this time while I watched Reptar 2010, and after it ended, I turned away from the TV to see that Dil was there.

"Dil!" I cried in between coughs.

"Tommy?" Dil asked me.

"Dil, I'm so glad to see you again." I cried, giving him a hug.

"Tommy, stop." Dil said.

I gasp, as I loosened my grip and sat back on the floor, looking my little brother up and down.

"What is it Dil? You are happy to see me, right?" I asked.

"Of course, why would you think otherwise?" Dil asked.

"Well, I thought you ran away from home to live with Peter." I said.

"Nah, I could never do that, but speaking of going to Peters, I do have something for you." Dil said, getting up off of the floor and leaving the room.

While he was gone, I overheard mommy and daddy talking in the kitchen.

"Mmmm, Peter's pumpkin soup is pretty good!" I heard daddy say, as I went into the kitchen to investigate.

They were trying the new soup that Peter had toldid us about a few days ago.

"Mmmm! This is nice." I heard mommy say, after taking a bite.

I wasn't all that hungry, or interested in trying it right then. If anything, I was more interested in seeing what Dilly had for me, so I went back into the living room to see he had returned, now carrying a jackellantern, but it had square eyes, a square nose and a rectangular shaped mouth.

"Ta dah, I give you, my part pumpkin, part robot. It's to show you how sorry I am for making you mad yesterday." Dil said, handing me the pumpkin.

"Wow Dilly! You made this, for me? Thanks! I love it! And, I forgive you. If anything, I'm sorry I got so mad. I guess, I was just, so sick, I wasn't thinking." I said, taking the pumpkin and giving him a hug.

"I couldn't have us be mad at each other forever. After all, you're not just my brother, you're my bestest best friend." Dil said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Dil replied.

End of Tommy POV

Dil POV

And that's the story everyone, of how I realized that Tommy, was my true, bestest best friend. And while I can't expect our relationship as brothers to be perfect in every which way, I can promise one thing. He'll always be my bestest best friend, who will be there for me, no matter what, even when we get all growed up, cuz, well, that's what brothers do.

End of Dil POV

The End

Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that story. I do have to give some special thanks to my nephew for helping me with this chapter. The bit where Tommy drank half a bottle of sparkling apple cider was inspired by how at Thanksgiving back in 2015, my nephew hardly touched his food, drinking the bulk of the sparkling apple cider we had to drink with the meal. And then, when Tommy kept asking to watch Reptar, and asking what happened to Reptar when it wouldn't play on the TV, were parodies of my nephew as of late, constantly asking to watch Curious George, or in his words, "Let's watch George." We'll then watch it on Netflix, recently changed over to Hulu on my iPhone, or the TV at my folks place, but if the connection goes bad for whatever reason, causing the show to disappear, he'll ask in this really cute voice, "What happened to George?" So I decided to parody those lines, replacing George with Reptar, thinking this is something a 3-year-old Tommy might just do. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story, even if the last chapter did get posted a bit out of season, and I can assure you, there'll be more stories, and updates to existing stories, coming soon!


End file.
